Avril Wing
by Shini no Megami
Summary: Um...Sitting around listening to Avril Lavigne and watching Gundam Wing at the same time. Be warned. 1x2


Avril Wing  
  
*Yaoi. All Yaoi. If you don't like Yaoi, kindly leave and find a fic about Heero getting together with Relena, or Duo getting together wiht Hilde, or Quatre getting together with Dorthey, and so on and so forth. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy these as I will put my best effort into making them as sappy and funny as possible. Oh, also, Relena bashing(Literally)*  
  
Discalimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, and Avril Lavigne is definatly not mine. These fics are mine though, and I'll have to bring out my mech if you try to steal it. All flames about my lil stories can be reffered to Shinigami.  
  
Warning: These fics are a product of me sitting at the computer for roughly twelve hours, having eaten nothing but sugar and listened to anything but Avril.  
  
Sk8er boi  
  
//He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wated him as well.  
  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose, and they had a problem with his baggy  
  
clothes,//  
  
Heero's eyes widened in response to what Relena had just told him. "You're... you're firing me?!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, but I feel that more people would be more obliged to follow my way of their own free will if I didn't have a former martyr protecting me."  
  
"I could stay in the shadows," Heero insisted. "They wouldn't even hafta know I was there,"  
  
"It just isn't working out like I had hoped," sighed Relena. "And believe me, I don't want to do this after all we've been through together, but I just can't keep you on anymore,"  
  
"I took a bullet for you..." Heero growled. "It almost killed me..."  
  
"I appreciate that, but you're hurting my cause. Now go!" she yelled, pointing at the far door. Heero glared at her for a minute, then concented, walking away slowly and heading for his room to pack his one change of clothes and laptop, and threw them angrily into his only travel bag.  
  
'How dare that bitch fire me!' he raged. 'After all that I've done for her, she frickin' fires me because of something I did two frickin' years ago! I swear I'll get her back!' he stormed down the steps, through the enterance hall, and slammed the front door behind him. He wandered around the Sanc Kingdom aimlessly for several hours, until it was dark, and decided to stop at a random bar.  
  
"Gin on the rocks please," he growled at the bartender, taking up a stool at the bar. As he sat, sipping his drink and reminicing over the past two years, he dimly heard the door behind him open, and a familiar voice sputter,  
  
"He...Heero?!"  
  
//He was a skater boy, she said 'See ya later boy',  
  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
  
She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space,  
  
She needed to come back down to "earth"//  
  
"Heero, what're you doing here?" the boy asked, sitting down on the stool next to him. "I thought Relena was letting you stay with her,"  
  
Heero slowly took in his old friend before responding. Duo had definatly grown in the past two years. His hair was obviously longer, but he was taller now too, so it was very hard to tell. He still wore all black, but now just wore a simple black button down top over a white under shirt, and slightly tight black jeans. "She fired me today," he finally replyed, taking another swing of his drink.  
  
"She what?!!" Duo exclaimed, almost falling off the stool and attracting the attention of most of the people around them. "W...why...?! How...?!"  
  
"She said that I was a danger to her cause," Heero shrugged, portraying a calmer exterier than how he felt on the inside, where he was still seething with unbridaled rage.  
  
Duo snorted. "Bitch. You would've given your life to protect her fuckin' cause, and she damn well knows it. She'll never find someone else who'll do that,"  
  
Heero looked up into Duo's eyes, surprised that the American felt the same way he did about the situation. Duo had gorgeous eyes. He always had, but it was just now that Heero began to respect their sapphire/amethyst quality. Averting his own eyes back down to the table, he nodded smally.  
  
"Uh, you want something?" Heero asked, shaking his own glass slightly.  
  
"Sure," Duo smiled. Turning to the bartender he said, "I'll have a martini, shaken, not stirred,"  
  
Heero snorted into his glass. "Look everyone, it's the American equivalent to James Bond,"  
  
Duo returned the smile. "Ne, don't knock it till you've tried it Wolverine,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh c'mon, don't tell me you didn't read comics as a kid," Duo gaped. Heero continued to stare at him blankly. "Then again, that doesn't surprise me. Never mind then," he took the drink the bartender handed him, and stared into it for awhile. "So, where're you gonna go?" he asked at last.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I dunno. I guess a hotel or something,"  
  
Duo shook his head. "You kidding? There aren't any good hotels in this town. No good cheap ones anyway, and I'm guessing Princess Tough-Luck-Go-Suck-Cock didn't give you any severnce pay, did she?" Heero stifled a laugh and shook his head. Duo clapped him on the back. "Great! You can come live with me then. At least until you get back on your feet,"  
  
Heero smiiled and nodded, thanking whoever was out there for his fortune in finding his old friend right when he needed him.  
  
//Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby,  
  
She's all alone. She turns on tv, guess who she sees?  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV. She calls up her friends, they already  
  
Know, and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along,  
  
Stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down.//  
  
Relena walked gracefully down the steps at the Christmas party she had held for the Preventors, trying now to trip on her long blood red ball bown, and holding tightly to her onichan, Milliardo, who had agreed to be her escort on short notice. She smiled when she saw everyone enjoying themselves, dancing to the music of the band she had invited, and began to inspect the faces of her guests, searching out one in particular.  
  
First she found Quatre and Trowa, holding tightly to each other and whirling around the ballroom like they were the only ones in the room. She giggled as Quatre tried to dip the the taller and havier Trowa only to almost drop him. Next was Noin, who Zechs was no doubt aching to run over to and take into his arms the second Relena released him. Then was Wufei and Sally, Wufei dancing shyly while Sally was tapping madly around the chinese youth, contrasting his small nervous movements greatly.  
  
Finally, as she made as second sweep of the room with her eyes, she found Heero standing in the corner, lips passionatly locked with some beautiful young girl sporting a long mahogany braid. Relena felt a twinge of jealousy strike her heart, growing more and more painful the longer the two remained in each others embrace. When they finally broke apart, she found that Heero's new love was no new woman, but...Duo!  
  
//He was a skater boy, she said 'See ya later boy',  
  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
  
Now he's a superstar, slammin' on his guitar,  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?//  
  
Heero stepped back from his koi, gently brushing the delecate brown hair out of the boy's face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be here?" Duo asked worridly. "I mean, if it's still too painful to be back here, we can..." he stopped a Heero placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Iie baka, it's fine," he pecked Duo to show him he wasn't serious about the 'baka' comment, and led the boy out onto the dance floor. "There's no place I'd rather be than here with you,"  
  
Duo grinned happily and laid his head on Heero's shoulder as they began to slow dance.  
  
"Uh, Relena..." Zechs said nervously. "You're gonna break my hand,"  
  
"That slut..." she growled, subconciously dropping Zech's hand as she mentally pictured strangling the brunette who had stolen her first love. The platinum blond slowly and cautiously backed away, before dashing for Noin and hiding behind her.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that gothic skank!" Relena screeched, hurrying across the room.  
  
Duo, meanwhile, was too wrapped up in Heero to noticed the flaming psychopath swiftly approaching. He loved the outfit his koi had chosen for the party. Because the dance was a formal event, he had shirked his usual olive tanktop and blue jeans for pure white concert button down shirt, a deep blue bow tie to match his beautiful eyes. His pants were white as well, with a tight waist and progressingly baggy the rest of the way down. His hair was still fassioned in his usual bedhead style, but hey, he wouldn't be Heero without the hair.  
  
Heero too was too busy taking in his brown-haired beauty to notice the schitzo that was getting ever closer, hugging Duo's tight curves. The self proclaimed Shinigami had predictably chosen an all black outfit, except this one shimmered whenever a single beam of light stuck it. Even his braid had a plethora of little shiny bows tied into it. The shirt itself was loose, with rolled up sleeves and the tail tucked into his unusually tight pants, which, instead of flaring at the hip like the style he usually wore, flared at the bottom.  
  
"Yuy Heero..." growled a voice from behind them.  
  
//Sorry girl but you missed out.  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now.  
  
We are more than more than just good friends,  
  
This is how this story ends.  
  
To bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See the man that boy could be.  
  
There is more than meets the eye,  
  
I see the soul that is inside.//  
  
Duo studied the enraged blond girl with a cold eye, and responded in an even icyer voice. "Moshi Princess. Is there something we can help you with, becuase if not, I'll ask you to kindly move. You're taking up valuble dance floor space,"  
  
"How dare you insult me at a party I so graciously invited you to," Relena hissed, eyeing the way Duo and Heero's hands were still locked.  
  
"Iie, that you invited Heero to," Duo corrected, shaking his finger. "If don't miss my guess, you invited him for the soul purpose of asking him to go steady, right?" Relena glared at him, but said nothing. Duo ignored the girl's white hot gaze and continued. "Sure, kick him out of the lap of luxury for six months, and wait for him to come running back, eady to give anything to be back in that position of power again. You even sent him a spare ticket, urging him to bring some random girl he met, then see you, striding proudly around with your hansome escort, so he'd see what he was missing and come crawling back. You just messed up on one thing sweetie," the boy smirked. "You never counted on him meeting up with me,"  
  
"Hai, Duo found me in a bar the very night you fired me," Heero continued, stepping closer so he could watch with much enjoyment the various expressions that crossed Relena's face. "and very kindly took me in as his roommate. Of course, roommates isn't exactly the best term for us anymore, is it Du-chan?"  
  
Duo shook his head and grinned and Relena's rage contorted face. He'd been wanting to get back at her for Heero ever since he had heard the boy's story all those months ago, and he could tell Heero felt the same way.  
  
"You whore!" Relena cried, whipping out her pistol and pointing it at Duo. All around them, the party had stopped, everyone's full attention now on the trio. Heero shook his head and calmly stepped in front of koi, shielding him.  
  
"Gomen Relena, but I've got a new cause now, one that I care about, and I'm not about to allow you to destroy it," he felt Duo gently squeeze his hand, and continued. "Besides, it would never work out between us. Peacecraft Relena going steady with a former martyr? What would all the delagates say?"  
  
"I know!" Duo cried, popping his head up over Heero's shoulder. "Probably about what they're saying right now!" he pulled a small camera out of his braid and showed it to a very shocked Relena. "Congratulations, you're on Candid Camera. As we speak, the images of this are being sent, via satallite of course, to all the national delagates and colony leaders,"  
  
Heero brought up his index finger, pointed it at Relena, and made a sound like a gun firing, pulling the finger back in the process. "You're screwed,"  
  
//He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love, haven't you heard?  
  
How we rock each other's world?//  
  
"Aw man, the best part was when she was gettin' hauled away, all kickin' and screamin'!" Duo laughed as he and Heero sat together on the delapadated couch, Duo snuggling in closer every second.  
  
"Iie, it was definatly when you showed her the camera," Heero argued. "Did you see her eyes?"  
  
"Well, as far as I'm concerned, she definatly got what she had coming," the braided boy said softly. "No one can ever call her a pacifist again,"  
  
Heero shook his head. "And it'll take her awhile to ger the trust of the nations again,"  
  
"Which means we'll be working overtime cleaning up more little rebellions," Duo sighed. They were both silent for a minute, until Duo asked, "Did you mean what you said back there?"  
  
"What did I say?" Heero yawned, lying his head back against the arm of the couch.  
  
"That you had a new cause," Duo said shyly. "And that you wouldn't let her destroy it,"  
  
Heero grinned softly and put his arms around Duo's shoulders, pulling him in closer. "You know I did,"  
  
Duo nodded. "I just needed to hear you say it again," and together, they curled up and fell asleep.  
  
//I'm with the skater, I said 'See ya later boy,  
  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
  
I'll be at our studio, singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know,'//  
  
Kat: Wow, that was pretty good for a first try.  
  
Relena: *in handcuffs and a jumpsuit* That sucked ass!  
  
Kat: You're only saying that becuase you got thrown in jail.  
  
Relena: Yeah. So? Zechs! Zechs, get your bony ass over here and get these handcuffs off of me!  
  
Zechs: *still hiding behind Noin* Save me from the psychi bitch...save me...  
  
Kat: O.o Ooookay. Well, anyway, that's all I've got for now, so please R&R. 


End file.
